Sprouting Sons and Ageless Daughters
by WinterSky101
Summary: Some very welcome guests seek out Obi-Wan on Coruscant. Fourth in "Reinvent Love."


**Title is from "Behind the Sea" by Panic! at the Disco.**

* * *

Obi-Wan is walking in a somewhat shadier area of Coruscant when he feels a presence - no, two presences - behind him. He takes a moment to fervently wish it doesn't mean trouble. Anakin will be insufferable if it does. He teased Obi-Wan just that morning, saying how amazed he was that a trouble magnet of Obi-Wan's magnitude had managed to stay out of trouble for a full year since the end of the war. Obi-Wan protested, much to the amusement of both Anakin and Padmé, that he wasn't a trouble magnet at all, thank you very much. If someone tries to attack him now, even though Obi-Wan is entirely confident in his ability to fight them off, Anakin's going to think he was right.

Then, as the presences get closer, Obi-Wan realizes he recognizes them.

Obi-Wan whirls around, scanning the mess of people around him. They have to be here somewhere, he can feel them-

And then he spots the familiar lekku, and his knees almost give out.

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka hears somehow, even though the crowd should be too loud for her to catch his whisper. She lowers her hood, a smile on her face. Obi-Wan practically shoves his way past the others around him, rushing over until he's close enough to Ashoka to pull her into his arms. The figure next to her lowers his hood too, revealing Captain Rex's familiar face, but Obi-Wan is aware of nothing but how the Force leaps with joy as he holds Ahsoka to his chest, trying not to cry.

"I missed you," Ahsoka whispers, her arms wrapped as tightly around Obi-Wan as his arms are around her. "I missed you so much, Master."

"And I missed you, Padawan," Obi-Wan replies. He lets Ahsoka out of his embrace, but doesn't let her go further than an arm's length. "Where have you been? Are you alright?" His gaze flickers to Rex. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"I had my chip removed before the order was put into place," Rex explains. "Fives found out about them back during the War. I got mine removed a bit later."

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan whispers. He's thought of Ahsoka almost every day since the end of the war, trying to reach out for her to no avail. He knows Anakin's done the same thing. Knowing that she's alright - that Rex never turned on her at all - feels like a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders. "So you're alright, Ahsoka?"

"I'm fine," Ahsoka replies, a slight smile on her face. "The order came through while we were fighting on Mandalore, but Rex and I got away. Since then, we've been… wandering."

Obi-Wan wonders what exactly she means by "wandering," since it's clear there's something Ahsoka isn't saying. He doesn't push. If she's keeping secrets, he has to assume it's for a good reason.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asks. "You haven't had any trouble?"

"Why does everyone think I attract trouble?" Obi-Wan grumbles. Ahsoka and Rex share an amused look that Obi-Wan steadfastly ignores. "I've been fine. But why didn't you come to us earlier, Ahsoka? It's been almost a year since Order 66 was retracted."

Ahsoka looks a little uncomfortable, shifting her weight from leg to leg. "Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan replies. "Follow me."

He'd been on his way to Dex's Diner when he sensed Ahsoka and Rex, so he leads them the rest of the way. "This doesn't look very private, sir," Rex says warily as they step inside.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan replies. "Dex's is more than it appears."

"Promoting the diner?" Dex asks, laughing his rumbling laugh. "Nice to see you, Obi-Wan."

"Nice to see you too, Dex," Obi-Wan replies, getting the obligatory hug out of the way. "My friends and I could use a private spot to talk."

"A private spot, eh?" Dex replies. "You came to the right place."

Ahsoka and Rex exchange a look as Dex leads them to a table in the corner. There aren't any patrons near them. "I'll keep these tables clear for you," Dex says, gesturing at the two closest ones.

"Thank you, Dex," Obi-Wan replies.

"Jawa Juice, I assume?" Dex asks as he turns to return to the kitchen.

"Three cups, please," Obi-Wan replies. "And…" He looks over at Ahsoka and Rex. "Do either of you want anything to eat?"

"Just a drink is fine," Ahsoka replies. Rex nods his agreement.

"Just the three cups of Jawa Juice, then," Obi-Wan tells Dex.

"Coming right up," Dex replies. "Now, you three have your private conversation. Don't have to worry about anyone overhearing you here."

"He's… not quite what I expected," Ahsoka admits as Dex leaves.

Obi-Wan chuckles, sitting down at the table. Ahsoka and Rex sit across from him. "Dex and I are good friends. He's got a bit of a colorful background, but he's always willing to help if I need a place to lie low." Obi-Wan sets his elbows on the table and leans forward slightly. "So what was it that you wanted privacy to talk about?"

"Anakin," Ahsoka admits after a long moment.

"He'll be glad to know you're alright."

Ahsoka frowns. "Obi-Wan… I felt him go Dark."

Obi-Wan blinks. "You…"

"It was about a year ago," Ahsoka adds. "We still have a bond, even though it's not as strong as it was before I left. I felt Anakin turn to the Dark Side. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before." She shudders. "I closed the bond as quickly as I could, so he couldn't use it to track me, but…" She shrugs. "About a day later, the HoloNet was talking about how Anakin killed the Supreme Chancellor, and then Padmé became Empress and revealed she's his wife. I…" Ahsoka presses her lips together. "I didn't know what to do."

"Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan is filled with the urge to hug her again. She must have been so scared. "I won't lie to you. Anakin did turn to the Dark Side. But Ahsoka, he turned back to the Light."

Ahsoka's eyes go wide. "But… Can you even do that? I thought Yoda said once you start down the dark path…"

"Forever will it dominate your destiny," Obi-Wan finishes. "Yoda was wrong. Padmé confronted Anakin, and he turned back to the the Light. Trust me, Ahsoka, there's no more Darkness in him."

The waiter arrives with their three cups of Jawa Juice, giving Ahsoka a moment to digest the new information. "Tell me everything," she finally says. "How… How did Anakin turn to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan takes a sip of his Jawa Juice to put off answering. He doesn't like talking about Anakin's short-lived time as Darth Vader. He doesn't even like _thinking_ about it, really. He knows Ahsoka deserves to know - if anyone deserves to know, it's Ahsoka - but that doesn't make it easier.

"Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we were searching for," he begins. "He was Dooku's master, Sidious."

"The Chancellor?" Rex repeats. "How did no one know he was a Sith?"

"The Sith are good at hiding," Obi-Wan replies. "The Chancellor used that to his advantage. He was grooming Anakin to be his apprentice. When Dooku died, he put his plan into motion."

"What did he do?" Ahsoka asks, her face solemn.

"Anakin was having nightmares of Padmé's death. Palpatine convinced him that he could use the Dark Side to save her." Obi-Wan sighs. "I was on Utapau when all this happened, so I don't know the details, but from what Anakin's told me, he realized Palpatine was a Sith and told the Council. But when they went to confront him…" It's been a year, and Obi-Wan can still barely step into the office that used to be Palpatine's, despite all of Padmé's attempts to flush out Palpatine's presence from it. "Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Palpatine sent out Order 66."

Ahsoka looks as grieved as Obi-Wan feels. "We trusted him," Rex says softly.

"We all did," Obi-Wan replies in an equally quiet voice. "He fooled everyone."

"So what happened next?" Ahsoka asks. "How did Anakin come back to the Light?"

"Anakin went to Mustafar, to get rid of the Separatist leaders," Obi-Wan explains. "Padmé went after him, and I snuck onboard Padmé's ship. When we arrived, Padmé managed to talk him down."

"How?"

"He loves her," Obi-Wan replies simply. "Attachment is a powerful thing."

"I've heard they have kids," Ahsoka says tentatively. "Anakin and Padmé."

"Twins," Obi-Wan confirms. "Luke and Leia are nearly one. They're a terrible handful. Keep us up most nights."

"Us?" Rex asks, raising an eyebrow.

It occurs to Obi-Wan that, as removed from Coruscant gossip as Ahsoka and Rex were, they probably don't know about his relationship with Anakin and Padmé. "Ah. Yes. Well. Anakin and Padmé might not be the only ones with an attachment."

"You mean you and Anakin and Padmé?" Ahsoka demands. She's always been quick on the uptake. "All three of you? Together?"

"How long has this been going on, sir?" Rex asks.

Obi-Wan gives him a look. "Not until after the war, which apparently means you owe Cody twenty credits. Did you really think that was appropriate to bet on?"

Rex shrugs, looking entirely unabashed. "It was war, General. We did what we had to do to stay sane."

Obi-Wan flinches slightly. "I'm not a general anymore, Rex. And you don't have to call me sir."

"Old habits."

"It took Rex forever to stop calling me Commander Tano," Ahsoka adds. "But neither of us are part of the army anymore, so I finally talked him out of it."

"Cody still calls me sir, but I've gotten him to stop calling me General," Obi-Wan replies.

"Cody's alright?" Rex demands immediately, leaning forward. "Did he have his chip removed too?"

"Not before Order 66," Obi-Wan replies, which isn't something he likes to remember. "But all the clones have had their chips surgically removed since. I think last month marked the treatment of the last one we could find."

"Good," Rex replies, sitting back in his seat. "We heard all the battalions disbanded."

"We have no need for the Grand Army of the Republic anymore," Obi-Wan replies. "There's a small standing army, but only clones who wish to stay are still part of it. Many retired, and others joined other security forces. Cody is the commander of the force assigned to protect Padmé. Being Empress is a surprisingly dangerous job."

"Obi-Wan," Ahsoka says, abruptly looking serious again, "if you're with Anakin and Padmé, then why haven't you made them get rid of the Empire yet?"

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "You think returning to a democracy isn't what Padmé most desperately wants? The only reason the Empire still exists is so that Padmé and the Senate can rebuild a better, stronger Republic. She's going to step down the second everything is ready." Obi-Wan reaches out and takes Ahsoka's hand. "I know this is confusing, and probably frightening, but I promise you. Anakin isn't Dark, and Padmé hasn't gone mad for power. We're all just trying to fix what Palpatine broke."

"I hear you and Anakin are opening your own school for Force-sensitive children," Ahsoka remarks. "Are you trying to fix the Jedi too?"

"The Jedi need fixing," Obi-Wan replies. "You know as well as I that the system was flawed. Banning attachment, taking children from such a young age, allowing no life but the life of a Jedi…" It took so long for Obi-Wan to realize how damaging that was. Sometimes, he says things that make Anakin and Padmé shoot him sideways looks, and he realizes he still hasn't unlearned everything the Jedi taught him. "Anakin and I are going to base our school on the Gray Jedi philosophy, in a less all-consuming way than the Jedi."

Ahsoka nods. "Do you have any students yet?"

"Not yet," Obi-Wan admits. "People are scared. And Yoda wants to continue the Jedi himself, so some children might go to him."

A small smile curls across Ahsoka's face. "Well, I might have some students for you. And a few more teachers."

Obi-Wan's cup of Jawa Juice, which he had been lifting to his mouth, falls. Only Ahsoka's quick use of the Force stops it from hitting the table and spilling everywhere. Obi-Wan barely notices. His heart is pounding.

"Ahsoka, are you saying…"

"Come back to our ship with us," Ahsoka offers, her smile widening. "I think there are some people who will be very happy to see you."

Obi-Wan tosses some credits on the table - far more than cover the three drinks, but he doesn't care - and follows Ahsoka and Rex out of the diner. His hands, he realizes, are shaking. He's trying not to let himself get too hopeful, but he doesn't know how well that's going to work. If there are other survivors - because that's what Ahsoka is implying, it _has_ to be - then who are they? Who else lived through Order 66? Who else is still alive?

Ahsoka and Rex lead Obi-Wan to a big ship, a freighter of some kind. "Hey, guys," Ahsoka says into her comlink, "it's me and Rex, and a guest. Let us in?"

The ramp lowers slowly. Obi-Wan can barely hear the faint hissing noise it makes over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. He follows Ahsoka onto the ship, Rex just behind him.

"Quite a guest," a voice says, and Obi-Wan whirls around. "Hey, Obi-Wan."

" _Quin_ ," Obi-Wan breathes, and he practically throws himself into Quinlan Vos' arms.

"Oh, hey!" Quinlan stumbles a step backwards, but he manages to stay upright, even with a sudden armful of Obi-Wan. "I wasn't exactly expecting this sort of greeting, but I can't say I'm against it."

Obi-Wan ignores the comment, clinging to Quinlan like a youngling. He'd thought Quinlan was dead - of course he had, so many had died - and knowing now that he's _not_ , that he somehow survived, is almost enough to bring Obi-Wan to tears.

"I'm glad to see you too," Quinlan says, rubbing Obi-Wan's back. "Stars, Tano, did you warn him about us at all?"

"Not exactly," Ahsoka admits. "Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

Obi-Wan clings to Quinlan for another moment, then he forces himself to let go and take a step back. "How did you survive?" he asks hoarsely. Then, as his brain finally catches up with what Quinlan just said, he adds, "Us? Are there more?"

"Come on," Ahsoka replies, beckoning. Obi-Wan follows her, Quinlan's solid warmth at his side, and steps into another room.

Obi-Wan immediately presses a fist to his mouth to keep from bursting into tears. There aren't that many people, just about a dozen, but it's more than he ever thought to find. A Pau'an Temple Guard whose name he doesn't know is sitting with a group of younglings and junior Padawans, a senior Padawan next to him. Jocasta Nu is talking to Luminara Unduli. Young Caleb Dume, Depa Billaba's Padawan, is meditating with Plo Koon and Shaak Ti.

"There may be more survivors," Ahsoka says quietly at his side, "but this was everyone I found in the past year."

"I-" Obi-Wan's voice breaks. This is so much more than he's ever dared to imagine. It's only a tiny fraction of what the Jedi Order was before, but considering Obi-Wan thought he, Anakin, and Yoda were the last of the Jedi still living, seeing all these others is almost overwhelming.

"Hey, guys!" Ahsoka calls. "Look who I found!"

No Jedi was supposed to be more important than any other, with the possible exception of the Council, but Obi-Wan knows he was always popular, for lack of a better word. It seems this popularity still exists.

"Master Kenobi!" Caleb cries, his eyes flying open so quickly Obi-Wan doubts he was really meditating at all.

"Hello, Caleb." Obi-Wan can feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he does his best to push them away.

"Obi-Wan," Plo says. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Master Plo," Obi-Wan replies. "It's so good to see all of you."

"Sit down before you fall over," Quinlan suggests quietly, leading Obi-Wan over to where Plo, Shaak, and Caleb are sitting. Obi-Wan sinks down to the floor, not protesting. He _does_ feel like his legs might give out, so he might as well sit before that happens.

"How have you been, Obi-Wan?" Shaak asks, opening her eyes and smiling softly.

"I've been well," Obi-Wan replies honestly. "But I missed…" His voice wavers. "Anakin, Yoda, and I thought we were the only ones left."

"You are not alone," Luminara says softly, resting her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

A Mirialan youngling, one of the ones who's with the Temple Guard, comes over to Obi-Wan. She's young, maybe five or six years old. "Are you really Master Kenobi?" she asks, her blue eyes wide. " _The_ Master Kenobi?"

"He is, young one," Luminara replies.

The young Mirialan looks at the other younglings and Padawans, all of whom look very impressed. "What about Master Skywalker?" a young Terrelian Jango Jumper asks. "Is he here too?"

"Master Skywalker is here," Ahsoka replies. Obi-Wan notices the other adults are looking to her warily. Ahsoka must have told them about Anakin's Fall. Ahsoka shakes her head, just a tiny bit, and Obi-Wan can feel the relief that spreads through the room.

"Did you and Master Skywalker really fight Count Dooku?" another youngling asks.

"And General Grievous?" another pipes in.

"Yes, and yes," Obi-Wan replies. "Anakin was the one to take down Dooku, and I took down Grievous."

"You took down Grievous?" Jocasta asks. Obi-Wan supposes the information may not have had time to spread before Order 66 was enacted.

"Can you tell us about it?" a young Padawan asks eagerly.

"How'd you stop him?" another one asks. "He had _four lightsabers_."

"True," Obi-Wan agrees, "but he didn't have the Force."

He hasn't told stories to younglings and Padawans for a long time, but it's easy to get back into the rhythm of it. After he finishes the story of Grievous' demise, the children demand more and more stories until the Pau'an, who seems to be their guardian, gently urges them to stop. Then Obi-Wan gets caught up telling stories of the past year with Plo, Shaak, Jocasta, Luminara, Quinlan, Rex, and Ahsoka, with Caleb piping in occasionally. By the time his comlink starts beeping incessantly at him, Obi-Wan is feeling more relaxed and at peace than he has since Order 66. He hadn't realized how much grief he still shouldered every day. It's not gone, not completely, but it's lessened.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Ahsoka remarks as his comlink continues to beep.

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan says, checking it. "Ahsoka, may I…"

"Go ahead," Ahsoka replies, nodding.

Obi-Wan presses the button on his comlink. "Yes, Anakin?"

 _"Are you okay?"_ Anakin demands immediately. He sounds half frantic. _"Because you've been gone for way longer than I thought you would be, and I tried to comm you but you didn't answer-"_ Obi-Wan checks his comlink and sees that he did miss a call from Anakin - _"and then I commed Dex, but he told me that you came into the diner with two other people and left with them a long time ago. Are you okay? Did something happen?"_

"I'm alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies. He looks over at Ahsoka, one eyebrow raised. Ahsoka looks around at the others, then nods. "I'm with some people you might like to see. Are you doing anything right now?"

 _"Just watching the twins,"_ Anakin replies, his voice still tense. _"Padmé's at one of her meetings, so it's just the three of us. What's going on, Obi-Wan?"_

"Tell him to come meet us," Ahsoka whispers. "He can bring the twins."

 _"Who was that?"_ Anakin demands. _"Obi-Wan, are you with a girl?"_

"There's no need to be jealous, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies. Ahsoka snorts in amusement. "Come to my coordinates. Bring the twins."

 _"Are you going to keep being all mysterious about this?"_ Anakin asks petulantly.

"I think so, yes," Obi-Wan replies. "Trust me, it's a good surprise."

Anakin sighs loudly enough that the comlink picks it up. _"Fine. I'll be right over."_

"You could have told him," Ahsoka remarks as Obi-Wan turns off his comlink.

"You didn't tell me," Obi-Wan counters. "And I'd rather like to see his face."

Ahsoka grins. "So would I."

"You and Skywalker sounded pretty close," Quinlan says teasingly. "Anything we should know about?"

"Check the HoloNet gossip and you'll find out," Obi-Wan replies.

"Or we could get the information from the source."

Obi-Wan sighs. "Anakin, Padmé, and I are all together."

Quinlan, as Obi-Wan knew he would, bursts out laughing. "And I always thought you were a perfectly celibate Jedi! Damn, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "I have no idea why you, of all people, would think that, Quinlan."

"Sounds like there's a story there," Ahsoka says, grinning wickedly.

"We were together as _Padawans_ ," Quinlan protests. "And not for that long either. And we never had sex."

Ahsoka's face looks like she's just gotten an unexpected but very welcome gift. Luckily for Obi-Wan's dignity, no one else but Rex and Plo seem to be listening. Luminara, Jocasta, Shaak, and Caleb have drifted away, having some sort of quiet conversation of their own.

"I don't like sex," Obi-Wan replies. "That doesn't mean I can't be in a relationship."

Quinlan shakes his head, a playfully sad expression on his face. "Such a shame. I would have loved to get back together."

"Don't let Anakin hear that," Obi-Wan warns. "He's rather the jealous type."

"Not surprised," Ahsoka replies. "He always hated it when you went on missions with anyone that wasn't him."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asks, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Ahsoka replies, nodding. "Rex, you remember."

"He was impossible to deal with," Rex agrees. "If you were working alone, he didn't like it, but he would accept it. But if you were working with another Jedi…" He shakes his head.

"I'm not entirely surprised," Plo remarks. "Nor am I entirely surprised to hear about your relationship."

"How? I was surprised to be in it," Obi-Wan protests.

"Really?" Ahsoka asks, looking almost disdainful. "Obi-Wan, I could have seen it coming a mile away."

"So could I," Rex agrees. "I mean, I thought there was something going on during the war."

"I don't think I've ever spent enough time with Skywalker to judge," Quinlan replies. "But given what they're saying, and given how oblivious you are, Obi-Wan, I probably wouldn't be surprised either."

"No one asked for your opinion, Quin."

"Rude."

Obi-Wan's comlink starts to beep again. "Yes, Anakin?"

 _"I think I'm here, but there's just a freighter. Are you inside?"_

"I am," Obi-Wan replies. He looks over at Ahsoka, who nods. "We'll let you in."

 _"We?"_ Anakin demands immediately. _"Who's in there with you, Obi-Wan?"_

"Patience, Anakin."

 _"You'd think you'd give up on that after almost fifteen years."_

"I live in hope."

"Not surprised," Quinlan whispers. Obi-Wan glares at him.

"We're on our way to let you in now," Obi-Wan tells Anakin. "Did you bring the twins?"

 _"They're squirming,"_ Anakin replies. _"You're getting Leia the second I see you, since she actually likes it when you hold her."_

"Leia likes you just as much as me."

 _"Leia cries every time you give her to me."_

"She does not cry every time."

 _"Almost!"_

Ahsoka is trying her hardest not to laugh. Next to her, Rex's lips are twitching. Plo's face is always difficult to read, but Obi-Wan's pretty sure he's amused. Quinlan looks thrilled. If Obi-Wan weren't so relieved that they were all alive, he'd regret this.

"I'll come take her off your hands in a moment," Obi-Wan replies. He stands and Ahsoka stands as well. They head to the ramp.

"You trust him, right?" Ahsoka asks.

"With my life."

Ahsoka presses the button to lower the ramp. As it lowers, it reveals Anakin, a twin in each arm. Obi-Wan strides down.

"Who are you with?" Anakin demands, craning his neck to see into the ship.

"Give me the twins," Obi-Wan replies.

"Why?" Anakin asks warily as he hands Leia over. Obi-Wan settles her on one hip, then reaches for Luke with his free hand.

"Because I think you'll want to have your hands free."

"Obi-Wan-"

"Hey, Skyguy."

Obi-Wan's glad that Anakin handed him both twins, because he's not confident that Anakin would be able to keep a grip on them. He looks almost like he's been hit on the head. "Ahsoka?" he finally whispers. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," Ahsoka confirms. She smiles, the expression a little shaky. "I missed you."

"Ahsoka," Anakin breathes again, then he sprints up the ramp and grabs Ahsoka in a hug so tight her feet dangle a few inches off the ground. Obi-Wan follows him up the ramp, a twin on each hip.

"She's not the only one here, Anakin," Obi-Wan remarks a moment into the hug.

"What?"

"Follow me," Ahsoka says, extricating herself from Anakin's grip and leading him further into the freighter. Obi-Wan follows, smiling to himself.

Anakin looks about as stunned as Obi-Wan felt as he enters the main room. "Rex," he chokes out, running forward and pulling the startled clone into an embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, General," Rex mumbles into Anakin's chest.

"How…" Anakin whirls on Obi-Wan. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until Ahsoka found me earlier," Obi-Wan replies. He sits down next to Plo with Luke and Leia in his lap. "It was a rather wonderful surprise, though."

"That's Master Skywalker," Obi-Wan hears Caleb whisper to the other Padawans and younglings. Their eyes all go wide. Within seconds, they're plying Anakin with the same questions they were shooting at Obi-Wan before.

"Are these your kids?" Quinlan asks Obi-Wan, sitting next to him.

"They're Anakin and Padmé's, technically," Obi-Wan replies. "But I've been helping with them."

"They're his kids too," Anakin calls over his shoulder, even though he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation. "He's their Papa."

Quinlan smirks at Obi-Wan. "Papa?"

"Anakin insisted."

"They're cute," Quinlan compliments, holding a hand out towards Leia. She eyes it for a moment before clambering over to him. Luke hasn't budged from Obi-Wan's lap, a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of new people, but Leia doesn't seem daunted. "What's her name?"

"Leia," Obi-Wan replies. "Watch out, she likes to put things in her mouth."

"What sort of things?" Quinlan asks.

"Anything," Obi-Wan groans as Leia stuffs one of Quinlan's dreadlocks into her mouth. "That's not for eating, Leia darling."

"They're bright with the Force," Plo remarks.

"Given who their father is, it's not surprising," Obi-Wan replies. "They've already shown some Force sensitivity, although they can't control it yet."

"They're beautiful children," Plo says, looking at Luke kindly. Luke, upon noticing this, buries his face in Obi-Wan's tunic.

"Luke is shy," Obi-Wan apologizes. "Luke, darling, will you say hello to Master Plo?"

Luke resolutely doesn't budge.

"It's alright," Plo says. His mouth is covered by his antiox mask, as always, but the amusement Obi-Wan can feel from him makes him think Plo is smiling underneath it. "It's nice to meet you, little Luke."

Luke peeks at Plo for a moment, then presses his face back into Obi-Wan's chest.

"Aww, is Lukey-Luke being shy?" Anakin asks, siting cross-legged next to Obi-Wan. "You don't need to be shy, Lukey."

"Leia isn't shy at all," Obi-Wan replies, gesturing at Leia, who's fighting with Quinlan over the right to eat his dreadlocks.

Anakin just laughs. "Have they met their Auntie Soka yet?"

"Since when am I 'Auntie Soka'?" Ahsoka demands.

"You're not going to get a say in this," Obi-Wan tells her dryly. "It's easier to go with it."

"Fatherhood hasn't changed him much, has it?"

"Hey!" Anakin plucks Luke out of Obi-Wan's lap. "You guys are mean. Luke, I'm gonna take you to meet your Uncle Rex first. He's nice."

"Are you staying?" Obi-Wan asks Ahsoka as Anakin brings Luke over to Rex. He absentmindedly takes Leia out of Quinlan's lap and gives her the sleeve of his robe to put in her mouth instead of dreadlocks.

"I am," Ahsoka replies. "And I think Rex will probably stay too. Everyone else can make their own choice."

"Oh, I'm definitely staying," Quinlan announces. "These kids will grow up super boring if they don't have someone fun watching them."

"I shudder to think what you mean by fun," Obi-Wan replies dryly.

"I will stay as well," Plo adds. "I've heard you and Anakin intend to make a new school for Force sensitive children, Obi-Wan. Are you in need of teachers?"

"Yoda is still trying to keep the Jedi tradition alive," Obi-Wan replies, surprised. "Wouldn't you rather work with him?"

"The Jedi were too strict," Plo replies. "I think I would rather see what new school we can create."

"I wanna stay too," Caleb says. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed that he was listening to the conversation. "I lost my master, but I still want to learn." He looks at Obi-Wan earnestly. "Master Kenobi, will you teach me?"

Obi-Wan smiles. "It would be my honor, Caleb."

Across the ship, Anakin is teaching Rex how to hold Luke. The Pau'an Temple Guard is talking to his young charges, his senior Padawan helper next to him. Luminara, Jocasta, and Shaak are all engrossed in conversation. Quinlan has started telling Caleb a highly implausible story while Plo watches in amusement. Next to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka is making faces at a giggling Leia. The Force is glowing with all of their happiness.

Obi-Wan smiles and leans back against the wall of the ship, feeling content.

* * *

 **A few notes on the Order 66 survivors: Everyone except Plo Koon is a canonical survivor, either in the current canon or in the Legends canon. Plo survived because I couldn't bear to keep him dead. Caleb Dume is Kanan Jarrus' real name. The Pau'an Temple Guard is the Grand Inquisitor, and the Padawans and younglings that are with him are the future Inquisitors. (I now have a lot of ideas about the Grand Inquisitor.)**


End file.
